Color Me Mine
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: Mara and Jerome go to the 'Color Me Mine' shop. But with Jerome and loads of paint, will everything go so smoothly? Just a little Jara one - shot. Read and Review!


Mara sighed as she put her hair into the messy bun. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a plain, white, over - sized T-shirt and some yoga pants. Today, she and Jerome were supposed to go on their 3rd date since they had gotten back together. You must be thinking: Why would she go in some old T-shirt and yoga pants on her date? Probably because they were going to 'Color Me Mine' . Jerome wanted to go for the long time and even if Mara thought that it was to messy, she decided to go, for Jerome's sake. She was really excited.

The doorbell rang and she smiled and picked up her bag, where she had her outfit in which she is going to change later. She opened the door to reveal Jerome, her boyfriend.

„ Hey, Jaffray, you look great. „ Mara blushed, he never failed at making her blush. He slipped his hand in hers and interwined their fingers.

„ You look pretty dashing yourself. „ she complimented and he smiled. He really did look great, didn't he? He was wearing a white, button - up shirt and black pants, his hair swept to the side.

„ Why thank you. „ They entered Jerome's car and he started driving to their destination. They both drove in awkward silence. Even if they kind of sorted things out, it was still very awkward between the two of them. And Jerome thought that maybe a Color Me Mine date would break the ice. Once he parked his car into the parking lot, they both walked, hand in hand, towards the small shop. They entered the shop and a little gold bell rang as they came in.

Mara analyzed her surroundings. There were a ton of objects to paint, all scattered on the wooden shelves. You were supposed to pick out an object and paint it however you'd like. There were mugs, kittens, bowls, flowers, cars and a lot more. Mara let go of Jerome's hand as something catched her eye. It was a small owl with glasses, holding a book. She picked it up and decided that that was what she was going to paint. After Jerome picked out a sword to color, they sat at the table.

They both painted in silence, stealing glances to each other. She grinned as she watched Jerome paint his sword blue. She missed this, a lot. When he said that Joy was the only girl that ever made him happy, and asked Trudy to help him write her a letter... It really broke her heart. But after all, they got back together. It's like... faith.

Suddenly he turned and pressed his paint brush to her nose, leaving a blue pattern on her chocolate colored skin.

„ Jerome! „ she gasped. He immediately stoped laughing, thinking that she might yell at him and leave. „ You are so gonna pay for that. „ she chuckled at his shocked expression and used her sponge to scoop a big blob of black paint and pressed it on his forehead. He made a face at the cold paint touching his pale skin.

„ I am not playing to lose Jaffray, so you better watch out. „ he grinned as he used some red paint and painted her mouth. He soon regretted it because the next thing he knew, his mouth was blue. They continued their little game until the owner of the shop came. He was furious.

„ What do you think you're doing?! „ he roared, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Rest of the customers watched as Mara apologized a hundred times and Jerome cleaned the paint.

„ Stupid teenagers... „ owner muttered under his breath, walking away. Mara and Jerome quickly walked out of the store, not even caring about the weird looks that people gave them. Mara was glad that she wore an old T-shirt because it was covered in paint and Jerome didn't look any better.

„ Sorry that I painted your mouth red. „ he apologized.

„ Sorry that I painted your mouth blue, „ she sighed as they approached Jerome's car.

„ You wanna make purple? „ **( See what I did there? :D )** She laughed. He always had the best pick up lines ever. She tip toed and he bent down as their lips met halfway. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms sneaked around her slim waist. They stood there, kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Little girl cooed at them as she passed them. When they broke apart, they both grinned at each other. There were a little stains of purple around their lips.

„ Best date ever. „ he whispered.

„ I agree. „

 **A / N: Just a little Jara one - shot, because they are the cutest couple ever. And my favorite by the way. I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

 **Babysitting Toddlers should be up this week, I know, I didn't update in eternity but I just don't have any damn motivation...**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this.**

 **Love Alexis x**


End file.
